The Kiss
by Cullen ACTIVE
Summary: Set after School's Out Forever. Fang and Max are on the beach and fang really needs to talk to Max. It gets steamy. One Shot. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other characters. 

* * *

The Kiss

Corny or not, I couldn't help but smile as soon as Fang did.

We were still on the beach and we left Iggy in charge of the flock as Fang and I went for a walk along the sandy ridges.

"So," Fang sighed as he leaned his elbows against a rock. "How was your… err, date?"

I chuckled nervously. It surprised me that Fang _actually_ wanted to talk about my date with Sam.

"It was good. He's nice." I said with a shrug. I noticed again that his awesome haircut he got in NYC was starting to grow out. Fang kept having to flip his bangs to the side to he could see.

I didn't mind.

"You didn't _really_ like him or anything, right?" He spoke with an unusually serious tone.

"Uhh, I guess not, why?" I said with a curious smile.

He shrugged and looked away from me and back to the water.

"I dunno, I just… don't think he deserved someone like you." He spoke innocently and continued to look away from me.

"Yeah, the whole mutant bird freak really deserved some one 'special enough'." I said sarcastically with a hollow laugh.

"Yeah," he said seriously again.

"Okay then Mr. Protective. How was that red-head, was she 'special' enough for you?" I raised my eyebrows at him. I gotta say, this conversation could go both ways.

Then fang did something I had never seen before: he blushed. I had never really embarrassed him enough for that. Note to self: tease Fang later.

There was a short silence then Fang spoke again. "She was… err, nice. I guess." He looked at me and then picked up a small piece of drift wood and chucked it across the beach.

"What are you really trying to get at here?" I asked as I stepped toward him and slid my back down the rock until I was sitting. Fang sat down beside me too and surprised me when he actually looked deep into my eyes.

"Well, what happened earlier, when you hurt yourself, it made me realize that if that would've happened to any other girl, it wouldn't have affected me so much. And well, I just think that with you saving the world and everything you do for the flock, it's just really cool. I really like you Max. And not in a… brotherly way, you know?"

I was speechless. I had forgotten the last time Fang had said so much, and on _this_ subject.

"Yeah," Was all I could manage out and then I smiled warmly. "I know exactly what you mean."

I might as well ship this scene off to Hollywood because it's so sappy, but I must say, I didn't mind at all.

We stared at each other for an un-awkward silent moment when suddenly he stood up and reached his hand down to me. I grabbed it and he said, "We should probably get back to the flock now."

"Sure." I said and then, as if involuntarily, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged. Once I let go, I was surprised when he pressed his warm lips right to mine. I blinked for longer than necessary; absolutely speechless. Had Fang just _kissed_ me? I must be dreaming.

_Just go with it. _My voice said. _Like I said, people grow up, maybe Fang is too._

"Sorry," Fang said looking down and more embarrassed than ever.

"Don't be." I said and then let all the stressed thoughts drain out my ears as I pressed my hands to Fang's chest and lightly pushed him against the rock. When I pressed my lips against his, I was surprised when he started kissing me back, _well_.

I angled my head so we could kiss better, and then I put my hands up to his face.

As the kiss sped up, Fang put his hands around my waist, then ran his hands up my back and over my wings until he was hold the back of my neck.

Kissing Fang was like being in the isolation tank; as if nothing else mattered and that it was just the two of us.

As the kiss came to an end, it left us both of us gasping for air; which is the one thing I forgot about: breathing.

I won't go into graphic detail about the 'flight' back to the flock, but as soon as we arrived, as if on cue, the flock let out a huge "oooooooh."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Fang, who smiled a crooked smile at me.

* * *

A/N: haha i just finished reading _School's Out Forever_ and i wished that this would happen. i am totally in LOVE with Fang and the scene with Lissa didn't satisfy me enough lmao. btw: if anyone has read _Twilight _By Stephenie Meyer check out my FanFic- Bella's Power. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
